


In the mirror of your eyes

by ShinigamiCara



Series: Late night discussions [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Love, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: There was something Grell always wanted to try, a way to show her love to William.





	In the mirror of your eyes

’Grell… I’m not quite sure about how exactly I should behave in such a situation.’

William stood in the middle of his office, not really knowing what the red Shinigami was thinking about. Worst case scenarios kept circulating in his brain – what if she was planning something truly naughty with him? Given Grell’s reputation, anything could happen as she was known for not having any limits when it came to these things. Only the thought made him shiver uncomfortably; he crossed his arms in front of his chest, peering at the now locked door.

But it was also true that Grell was his lover, the only person he could trust and rely on.

‘Hmmm? Just act naturally, sweetheart,’ Grell murmured quietly, not even looking at Will. She sat on a chair facing him, hidden behind a large sketch book, lining up various kind of pencils on a low coffee table that stood beside her. She appeared to be in a good mood, humming a lovely melody whilst trying to find the perfect pencil to work with.

‘Well…’ William still hesitated, adjusting his glasses nervously.

‘Oh.’ Grell finally looked up, her glowing emerald eyes meeting his. ‘It won’t work if you just stand there, you know,’ she chuckled, a mischievous smile appeared on her face. ‘Don’t be so stiff, Will. I’m not planning to do anything bad to you, you know.’ She stopped for a minute, thinking. ‘Were you thinking that I was about to make you undressed or so?’

‘Well… Knowing you, that could happen, too.’

She started laughing, and this was a wonderful, sweet, honest laugh.

‘That’s also a good idea,’ she winked at him, ‘but today I just wanted to try something. Nothing naughty, I promise.’

‘Good.’ William let down his arms, a little less confused. ‘What shall I do then?’

‘Uh. Maybe… just sit down behind your desk. Yes, that’ll do! Sit down and act naturally, as you always do.’ William walked towards his desk and sat down, looking at Grell for further instructions. The red Shinigami tilted her head to observe him, eyes narrowed, concentrating. ‘Great. What about going through some files, huh? That’ll distract you and you’ll feel less embarrassed.’

‘Won’t that be too…dull?’ William asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

‘No, no, that’s fine. You’re always working, so this will be the most natural posture for you.’ She looked up once more with a bright, encouraging smile on her lips. ‘Okay then, just work as if I wasn’t even here.’

William simply nodded, flipping through some documents that were on his desk. For a few moments, he couldn’t even start reading them; he felt utterly defenseless and somehow overexposed too. He shove the uncomfortable feelings away, adjusting his glasses, focusing on the documents in front of him. They were reports of other reapers, properly done but still boring. This fact didn’t bother William though; he took a pen to mark mistakes or to add his remarks. This was his routine, he was used to it; this kind of work wasn’t a challenge for him.

Last evening, while they were sitting on the couch in their living room, trying to rest a bit, Grell came up with this unusual idea. She was next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, eyes shut, completely calm. They had drunk a glass of wine (red, of course), and the warmth of the alcohol created a nice feeling in their stomach. William caressed her hair and she let out a satisfied sigh as an answer.

‘Can I draw you?’ she asked with a dreamy expression on her porcelain white face. Her eyes flipped open to look into Will’s eyes; he could see his reflection there, on those glowing irises. Her voice was silky and utterly sincere, William tried to figure out what she was thinking about.

‘You want to draw me?’ he asked carefully.

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’ Grell lifted her hand to gently push some strands of black hair away from his face.

‘Because I would like to show you something,’ she said simply.

How could have said no to this? She wasn’t like her usual self, the playful, coquettish, loud-mouthed reaper but a breathtakingly wonderful lady with the glorious ruby strands setting her charming face in frames. William couldn’t help leaning closer, planting a feather light kiss on her red lips.

‘Sure,’ he answered quietly, causing her smile widely.

He looked up from the documents for a quick glance now: Grell had tied up her hair into a nice ponytail with a black ribbon, so the long strands didn’t fall on her shoulders. She leant closer to the sketchbook, watching the work in progress closely, with a vigilant expression on her face. Her fingers kept moving quickly on the paper, creating something surely beautiful and exciting. William became so lost in the sight that the pen fell from his fingers, reaching the floor with a loud thud. Grell stopped working, glancing up abruptly.

‘What’s it?’ she asked, frowning.

_You’re beautiful like this_ , William wanted to say but the compliment didn’t leave his mouth. Words betrayed him; there was no way he could say aloud what he felt in that magical moment. Instead, he just kept watching her, devouring the sight of her completely. Grell stared at him for a moment, then cleared her throat and looked down on the sketchbook.

‘It’s almost finished,’ she announced quietly, and the light blush on her cheeks couldn’t remain unseen. William nodded, as she restarted drawing but he no longer was able to concentrate on his documents.

Time passed by, and the only sound that filled the room was their breathing, completed by the quiet sizzling of the pencil on Grell’s paper. It was a magical moment indeed; just the two of them in complete silence.

‘Ready,’ Grell whispered and stood up with the sketchbook in her hands. ‘Would you like to see it?’

She walked towards William and handed the sketchbook to him. He looked at it for several moments in complete awe. In this drawing, there was a man to be seen. But not a man like the others: he seemed strong, certain, powerful and handsome. Grell captured his facial expression perfectly: he was so deep in his thoughts, reading the documents, as if nothing else existed. His eyes were half shut, his lips were nothing but a sharp line – a man who has nothing to be afraid of.

‘Come here,’ William breathed, putting the drawing as gently as possibly aside. Grell sat on his lap, embracing him, gazing into his emerald eyes. ‘What have you just done?’ William asked gently, caressing her face that was not covered by her hair now. Grell shivered to his touch, sighing with her eyes half shut.

‘I wanted to show you,’ she whispered. ‘Now you can see yourself through my eyes. That’s how I see you.’

‘Do you… really see me like this?’ William asked, removing the black ribbon from Grell’s hair, running his fingers through those mesmerizing strands. ‘Do you really think I’m that powerful?’

‘You are,’ Grell breathed, leaning so close that only a few centimeters separated them. ‘My Will…’

She closed her eyes as he kissed him; warm lips against hers, a tight grip on her hips, heavy breathing, softly caressing fingers on her neck – it was their moment and theirs only.

Their lips parted slowly; Grell’s sharp teeth flashed in the faint light of the office as she smiled at him. William took her face gently in his palms.

‘You truly are an amazing creature, Grell Sutcliff.’ A faint smile appeared on his lips. ‘I didn’t know you’re so talented.’

‘Am I?’

‘Yes.’

‘You know,’ Grell murmured, letting her head fall on Will’s chest, ‘I’ve never drawn any of my lovers. They were many, and you know that. But none of them was worth it.’ She paused for a moment, playing with William’s black tie. ‘You’re not like them,’ she whispered. ‘Not someone replaceable.’

‘Glad to hear that.’ He kissed her forehead gently, not just once but many times, till Grell closed her eyes.

‘Can you understand my feelings now?’ she asked.

‘I think so.’ He ran his fingers along her spine, causing her shivering. She loved him and he loved her, as simple as that but there was something more in it. ‘Are you still afraid of me letting you down?’

‘Maybe,’ she answered, and her honesty wasn’t offensive at all.

‘I’m not planning to leave you,’ William whispered into her ear. ‘Not now that you open up to me like this.’

Grell didn’t bother to answer. Her fingers, almost unconsciously, undid William’s tie; the silky cloth fell on the floor silently.

‘Can we stay like this, just a little longer?’ she asked quietly, and there was something in her voice William couldn’t recognize. Instead, he just embraced her tightly, and answered:

‘As long as you wish.’


End file.
